


Memorized.

by miichiyo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:58:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miichiyo/pseuds/miichiyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux always remembers how Aradia would do anything to calm him down, even when he was so afraid of hurting her, love for her overwhelming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorized.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe... Aradia<3Sollux is my otp of otps. Leave feedback if you wish, and I hope you enjoy! Thank you!

She always did this, always! Every time the crackling started, the fizzing and popping in your head, that sharp flares of pain that came with the frustration the voices caused you! They just wouldn’t go away, they just wouldn’t shut the fuck up no matter how many fucking times you told them to!

And she always got in the way, she was always there to be dragging you down to Alternia even when you were forcing her back, screaming at her to leave, spitting with rage and fury you didn’t know you had. And all because you were scared. So terrified of hurting her, of leaving a mark on her perfect grey skin, of scarring that girl that you were entrenched in love with.

You couldn’t control it this time, the voices gripping you, propelling you towards her. Her lips were moving, beautiful carved lips. Yet you heard nothing, only cracking, and screeching and chortling in your head. She looked angry. She looked so determined. You couldn’t hear yourself either, but you knew you were telling her to leave, to get out, immediately. You felt the voices saying harsh words just as clearly as you as you felt them lifting you from the ground, power pushing at your heels, fingers clenching.

But she wouldn’t leave. She’d only stand rooted to that spot, hair whipping about as she yelled back with equal if not greater gusto, brows creased in pure determination. Sollux Captor you would get back on the ground right now or so help me! The only plot twist was that you wouldn’t. You’d drown her out instead, charging yourself with only more frothing anger, nearing closer and closer until you could clearly define the burgundy tears spouting from her eyes.

Anything was barely visible to her anymore, as you whipped up wind all around the both of you. Her squinting orbs watering as she struggled to see you, struggled to stay in the spot. Raising your arms, power growing stronger, feeling it burning in your eyes and your palms. That was when you’d had enough. Enough of the soon to be dead screaming terrible things in your head, enough of the shitty world you trudged through every single night, enough of the stubborn, hard-headed girl you love putting herself in danger to protect you from yourself! You didn’t deserve it! You didn’t fucking deserve her!

That’s when she flinched.

She actually flinched. She’d never flinched before. Always struggling to help you, to keep the voices away from you, shooing them away. She’d do anything, anything to calm you down. Adamant and fearless, but she, flinched. She was afraid. Of this monster, it occurred to you. This uncontrollable, unpredictable monster only she could calm, and she was afraid. The flicker in her eyes was unmistakable. But, but that was so misplaced, that flicker. You’d never, ever hurt her even if not doing so meant death! You’d never hurt her.

Abruptly, you wake, scattering droplets of glowing green all around, breath rattling your very vascular pump. As tremors shaking your body, sopor is coaxed slowly, dripping from the messy bangs pressed on your forehead. Where had your breath gone, you wonder, violently trembling fingers reaching for the edge of the recuperacoon. They slid, and you continue to gasp, not ready to rise yet. You can feel the honeydew sweat beads rolling down your spine. These viciously tremulous hands, they belong to you, don’t they? Yes, they do you decide upon further inspection, studying them for a long time. Studying them even when your breath returns to a regular pace, and even when the quavering ceases the slightest bit. You still stare, you still see maroon painted on your hands, you still taste blood, and you still reek of death. It’s slick in your palms, rolling down your wrists. So clearly you remember it all, and every night terror reminds you of it. Reminds you so clearly of the fact that you promised you’d never hurt her. You promised, you sick fuck. But you’ve always been a lying bastard, haven’t you?


End file.
